


A Hero's Responsibility

by MsFaust



Series: Marvels Never Die [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Overwatch Agent Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Redemption, spider powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A mission gone awry gave Widowmaker a new lease on life, and she's determined to make the most of it.





	A Hero's Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Opposite of Carnage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/355701) by Rater202. 



Hanging from the side of a building by her fingers and toes, the woman formerly known as Widowmaker looked out over the streets of King's Row.

 _It seems only yesterday_ , she thought. _That Lena and I were engaged in battle as she tried to prevent the assassination of Tekhartha Mondatta. But I am no longer the woman she fought that night._

A few months ago, there had been a strange display of lights in the sky, occurring all across the world. In the weeks that followed, there were numerous reports of unfamiliar costumed individuals displaying extraordinary powers. The Newcomers, as they'd been dubbed, were incredibly varied in appearance, abilities, and alignment--some had chosen to join Overwatch or Talon, while others took different paths.

Amelie, or Amy as she was called now, ran into one of the more monstrous Newcomers while on what turned out to be her last mission for Talon. She'd been about to fire at one of the new members of Overwatch--a red and purple clad Newcomer with some sort of magnetic powers--when a creature resembling a mix of human and spider attacked her, throwing off her shot. A struggle ensued, in which she was bitten by the monster and its venom sent her into convulsions. The last thing she saw before she passed out was the concerned face of Tracer.

When she awoke (in Overwatch custody, naturally), she discovered that the creature's venom had several surprising effects on her.

First, her heart rate was restored to normal, though her skin still remained blue for some unexplained reason. Second, the neural reconditioning was completely undone. The resulting guilt had rendered her near-catatonic, and only with help from Tracer, Mercy, and another Newcomer member--a young woman with the codename X-23--was she able to make any progress in healing mentally and emotionally.

Third, and perhaps most notably, she had developed several spiderlike abilities:  
-She was stronger and more agile.  
-She had a sixth sense that told her when there was danger.  
-Her wrists could produce a substance akin to a spider's web.  
-And of course, she could adhere to surfaces, allowing her to scale walls with ease.

These powers had been incredibly helpful when a man calling himself Kraven the Hunter tried to abduct Tracer's girlfriend Emily. Amy had rescued her, and stopped Kraven cold, all without killing.

That night, she'd been taken aside by Daredevil--or rather, a clone of him. Many of the Newcomers were clones of heroes and villains from their native world. Despite being fully aware of their nature, however, they had their originals' memories.

"My original," he told her. "Worked with a guy calling himself Spider-Man who has powers like yours. Spider-Man often said that with great power comes great responsibility, and that was why he chose to be a superhero."

Amy found herself agreeing with that philosophy. She had killed so many as Widowmaker, and now that she was no longer under Talon's thrall, she wished to make amends.

So now, here she was, wearing a blue and red spider-themed costume, ready to take a leap into the life of a hero.

 _Oh_ , she thought, catching sight of a flare. _Perfect timing._

Holding out a hand, she fired a webline. As she swung above the streets below, she let out a whoop of delighted exhilaration. She no longer needed to kill to feel alive, and for that, she was glad.

_Widowmaker is as dead as her victims. Now, and forevermore...I am Azure Spider._


End file.
